


Missing the tree for the forest

by Liffis



Series: Tree-related shenanigans [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Color Blindness, M/M, That Oh Shit Moment of realizing you're in love, colour-corrective glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liffis/pseuds/Liffis
Summary: They're best friends and Tyson probably would've kept it that way forever, except. The glasses happen. And JT's right there.Oh. Oh shit.He should've realized sooner, shouldn't he?





	Missing the tree for the forest

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hi, apparently my muse has been tickled a lot by the Avs. But keeping it real - there are SO many lovely pairings to choose from. 
> 
> (Also, no idea where and how and why the tree related fic titles came from, but yeah)
> 
> PS: One day imma write a long story, and until then I will crank out itsybitsy short stories.

If anyone would’ve asked him, Before That Situation, if he was in love with JT, he would’ve laughed into their face and meant it, too. In love? With JT?

Just because they’re both into men doesn’t meant they’ll end up together. Rom-coms work that way. The best friends falling for eachother, growing their friendship into something more. As if! Tyson’s best friends with JT and that doesn’t feel lacking at all. Anyone who bullshits that friendship is somehow magically less than “real love” just never had a real friend so far.

And it’s true. It works. That. They. It just works out. They’re men, they’re into men, and they’re best friends and that’s all they are. Shit, Tyson even dates or bangs other men, no problem. No questions asked. JT doesn’t, but then, to each their own, he wasn’t that much of a clubbing person either. But that was okay. He didn’t have to be. 

It worked perfectly. They were different and yet just so much that they got along like they’d found their neighbouring puzzle piece for real, the one that made you really happy when you found it when doing a jigsaw puzzle and you’d combed through the whole box twice, no success, but then. You found it. 

Like that. That exact feeling. 

And Tyson most likely would’ve gone on like that, keeping JT as his friend. Maybe he would’ve gone on for quite some time –

But then Lauren asks him to do this video.

If he’s honest, he doesn’t expect much. Colours were cool, yeah, but…really, how much better can it get, it’s impossible to imagine seeing something he’s quite literally never seen. This isn’t just a weird dish or anything, this is – it’s colours. But still. It does make him nervous.

JT’s there, at least, so of course, the first thing he looks at, wearing the new glasses, is him.

And.

Looks at JT and the first thing he thinks, is: Shit, I love you.

It’s the first thing he can think of, a helpless realisation. 

He loves him. 

Just like that.

He looks at JT, that slightly wry smile, except now he can see – so much more. As if so far he’d only looked at him with one eye and now he can see more – not like he hadn’t seen JT before, because he had, but now he sees him, again, and he can only stare, because it’s JT –

Somehow, he manages to get out the chirp about the hair, but it feels wobbly even on his lips, but thankfully JT goes with it. 

Somehow, he can keep it all in, manages to stay normal, even though it feels like his whole world is rapidly rearranging itself. 

Somehow, he keeps it together until he’s back in his hotel room.

His knees are shaking and he clutches the glasses in his hands and tries to come to terms with the fact that what the fuck, he’s in love with JT.

It’s as easy as breathing, knowing this. Like taking a step back and suddenly taking in all the signs he must’ve missed so far or had misread as friendship. They were, of course. It had all been just a good friendship – except looking back, Tyson can also all too easily read them as something else. This weird limbo between friendship and relationship, where things could be both and neither at the same time.

How had he never seen this?


End file.
